1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air filtering systems and, more particularly, to an air supply system that is particularly suited to filter and remove contaminants created by chemical, biological or radiological conditions.
2.0 Description of the Related Art
Tactical locations, such as naval warships and land based buildings used for command information centers, have long been pressurized to protect against airborne intrusion therein of chemical, biological and radiological contaminations. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,371, which is incorporated herein by reference. Although the existing systems that provide for a pressurized environment serve well their intended purpose, it is desired that further improvements be provided thereto.
The filters used in such pressurized systems are commonly placed in relatively small environments, such as air ducts. It is desired that a compact filtering apparatus be provided wherein all the filtering required to purge the air of contaminants is located in one compact structure.
The pressurized environment provided by the air filtering systems needs to be maintained at a predetermined positive pressure. It is desired that a system be provided that monitors for the pressure within the enclosed environment and maintains the pressure therein within a desired limit.